Ж The Яoad Trip Ж
by Queen Of Ogygia
Summary: "Entry Number#17, Line 4, 'Annabeth has agreed to the terms of a Summer Road Trip on her third year of high school." "And if I agree?" "You won't regret it one bit." "You can have the VW on one condition. I get to come with you." "Deal." "Hitchhikers! On your to-do list we have to Pick Up Hitchhikers!" "I'm Percy." "Jason" "Leo" "Told you, you weren't going to regret it."


_I Wonder..._

_Production Writing_

* * *

_~o~o~o~_

1

The Road Tяip

βy

βεατяιςε

Summary-

_"Entry Number#17, Line 4, 'Annabeth has agreed to the terms of a Summer Road Trip on her third year of high school." _

"And if I agree?"

"You won't regret it one bit."

"You can have the VW on one condition. I get to come with you."

"Deal."

"Hitchhikers! On your to-do list we have to Pick Up Hitchhikers!"

"I'm Percy."

"Jason"

"Leo"

"Told you, you weren't going to regret it."

_~o~o~o~_

* * *

_~o~o~o~_

1

Annabeth

"_You_ were the one who said it. Not me." Piper protested. "If you would just look for one second you would-"

"Pipes, for all I know you could have written that yesterday." I said to her. She looked shock for a second as I put my books in my locker.

"This 'book' is like my personal bible, you think I would lie in my bible?" Piper gave me a questionable look.

"Um...Piper I have to get home soon, can you get to the point?" I said.

_"Entry Number#17, Line 4, 'Annabeth has agreed to the terms of a Summer Road Trip on her third year of high school." _Piper read aloud.

The truth was Annabeth new what Piper was saying, they had saved everything since they were twelve years old to go on this one trip. But one thing Annabeth didn't want to tell Piper was she didn't want to go on a trip around the world, rather her family being somewhat pore towards her, she had to save her money.

"So?" I asked.

"My friend's uncle, he has a blue VW up for sale." Piper insisted putting the rest of her books away, still holding her old diary in hand.

"Who?" I asked. "Who around here would have a VW?"

"He sent me pictures, it looks good, a little used...light blue." Piper said.

I turned my head for a brief second seeing someone I couldn't take my eyes off of. It was Luke Castellan, every girl in the school had a crush on him, and at that point of admittedly starring at him, I had a Mia Thermopolis moment. (I won't explain it...you have to read/watch princess diaries.)

"Annabeth...earth to Annie." Piper snapped her fingers in my face. I muttered a sorry then said,

"I got to go, Pipes. I'll think about it." I turned around before she could protest, only to hear the slam of a locker door and the sprinting of a best friend.

"Annie, I don't have time to think about it. If we want to go anywhere we need to leave on Sunday." It was Friday afternoon. 2 days.

"There's noway Pipes. I can't do it. I'm sorry." I ran out into the parking lot before she could protest again.

I walked over to the oak tree where my bike was. I grabbed it and sped off home. Yes, I can drive. I just don't have a car...at the moment.

I peddled through the tall hills of San Francisco. I finally made it to my house, a small one on a corner street. I got off my bike and walked up the steps to the porch, parking it on the railing.

I could practically hear my brothers screams from outside. 'Mine!' or 'Meany', statements only 8 and under would say. I walked in the house to see my twin brothers fighting over some transformer toy. My step mother in the midst of it, attempting to pry it off their hands, I tried my best to ignore the fact my annoying stepmother wasn't able to rip a toy out of her own childrens' hands. I walked up the stairs silently, shifting my bag on my shoulder.

I walked into my bedroom locking the door behind me. I dropped my bag on my bed and went to my desk where my computer was. I wiggled the mouse a bit. My Skype Icon was blinking and when I clicked on it, it read,

5 Missed Video Chat Requests

From _Beauty Queen_

I involuntarily groaned. Then contemplated. How did she get home before me, whatever. I looked past it and went to my Google docs for an Extra Credit Summer assignment.

Then Skype went ding again and again and again, til I couldn't take it.

"What!" I shouted at the screen.

"Finally! Don't hang up. Why did you run out on me earlier I thought you would like the idea of a summer vacation." Piper pouted.

"I'm sorry, Pipes. I was younger then I don't have money to that sorta of stuff, we need like 5,000 dollars for food a place to stay, everything! I need to save the money for College."

"What if I told you my father gave me an early birthday present since he won't be here for it?" Piper gave me a questionable look yet again.

"I'd say, what gift?" I replied.

"I'd say, Like 3,000 dollars!" She started to squeal.

"Still." I prompt.

"Annabeth think of it this way, your father is already paying for your collage, you mother and my mother are sisters and are paying for our college. So we can either go on this trip, which I know you have money for in that big jar of yours, or stay home with more then enough money for college.

We still have to go to Senior year, Annie! Do you want to tell your future children of how you stayed at home with your obnoxious step mom and step-brothers, or do you want to have fun and tell them how you traveled everywhere and did everything." Piper gestured through out her speech.

I looked around the room thinking, I saw the jar full of money. All the Lemonade and Back sales. All the extra hours at the Cafe. Working at the department store. Over 4,000 dollars were in that one jar.

"Earth to Annie!" Piper said on my laptop.

"Don't call me Annie!" I said.

"So..." Piper said eagerly. "Please say your coming. I think It'd be so much fun."

"And if I agree?" I asked.

"You won't regret it one bit." Piper replied.

"Fine." Annabeth gave in.

"Yes!" Piper cheered. "Meet me outside my house tomorrow at noon. That's when we can go by Artie's." Piper hung up before Annabeth could ask.

Annabeth knew the decision she had made would be difficult, but soon later talking to her father, he agreed to the liking of one less mouth to feed, he said it would be a great experience to see how well she could handle it, (Or before the first phone call for money).

And with that their story began.

* * *

Life's Fulfillment

**Full Name** The Road Tяip C1 Life's Fulfillment

**Word Count** 1000+

**Rating** T

**Next Chapter Rating** T

**A/N **So glad I finally finished the first chapter. I don't know when I will be updating, soon maybe, IDK. I need some help deciding Calypso's Character.

**Song(s)** Skinny Love-Birdy 1901-Phoenix Giving Up The Gun-Vampire Weekend (They may or May not have anything to do with this chapter)

**Q** Should Calypso be Shy or Out-Going? This Q is for Next Chapter

* * *

**Summary**

_"Entry Number#17, Line 4, 'Annabeth has agreed to the terms of a Summer Road Trip on her third year of high school."_

"And if I agree?"

"You won't regret it one bit."

"You can have the VW on one condition. I get to come with you."

"Deal."

"Hitchhikers! On your to-do list we have to Pick Up Hitchhikers!"

"I'm Percy."

"Jason"

"Leo"

"Told you, you weren't going to regret it."


End file.
